Die Narbe
by superfelix
Summary: Alex und Bobby müssen sich nach einem schwierigen Arbeitstag ein Hotelzimmer teilen. Nichts für nicht BAshipper!


Eine kleine Geschichte um die grauen Wintertage erträglicher zu machen.

Wenn ihr nich wollt, dass Alex und Bobby sich näher kommen, solltet ihr das hier nicht lesen.

Viel Spaß! Es ist erst meine zweite Fangeschichte. Bitte nicht so hart urteilen. Wer Schreibfehler findet, kann sie behalten.

**Die Narbe**

Bobby: „Was Sie haben nur noch ein Zimmer! Aber wir haben schon vor zwei Wochen gebucht."

Rezeptionist: „Es tut mir leid Sir, aber Sie sind eine Stunde zu spät. Wir haben ihre Zimmer weg gegeben."

Bobby: „Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein. Erst müssen wir uns den ganzen Tag wegen diesem Schwein um die Ohren schlagen. Dann wird meine Partnerin von ihm auch noch angegriffen und jetzt kann ich sie nicht in ein eigenes Zimmer bringen."

Rezeptionist: „Wie gesagt Detective, es tut mir schrecklich leid, aber es ist ein Kongress in der Stadt."

Alex (sehr müde): „Lass uns das Zimmer nehmen Bobby. Wir bekommen ja doch keine zwei Zimmer mehr im gleichen Hotel. Überall in der Stadt laufen Anzugträger durch die Strassen. Fast hätten wir sogar einen umgefahren. Ich bin total erschöpft und will nur noch unter eine Dusche und dann ins Bett."

Rezeptionist: „Zimmer 412 Detectives! Pierre begleite die beiden Beamten doch zu ihrem Zimmer.

Ihr Zimmer ist ein großer mit zwei großen Fenstern hell gestrichener Raum. Es steht ein großes Doppelbett mit weißer Bettwäsche darin. Das Bett steht mit dem Kopfende an der einen Seite des Zimmers. Es ist nur noch eine Nachttischlampe an.

Alex kommt aus der Dusche. Sie trägt ein langärmliches, schokobraunes, seidenes Schlafanzugoberteil mit dazu passenden kurzen Shorts. Alex Haare sind nach oben gesteckt und werden mit einer großen Spange zusammen gehalten. Bobby sitzt schon in Unterhemd und Boxershorts auf dem Bett und hat seine Aktenmappe aufgeklappt.

Bobby: „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Alex: „Na ja, es geht so. Mein Rücken tut ganz schön weh."

Bobby: „ Wären wir doch besser ins Krankenhaus gefahren?"

Alex: „Nein, es geht schon. Man, der Kerl war verdammt schnell. Ich habe ihn echt nicht kommen sehen."

Alex schaut aus dem Fenster in die Nacht hinaus. Rund um den großen See sind nur noch vereinzelt Lichter an. Sie löst die Spange. Ihre golden schimmernden Haare fließen über ihren Rücken. Sie setzt sich vor den Frisiertisch, der zwischen den beiden Fenstern steht und will sich die Haare bürsten. Beim Anlehnen an den Stuhl stöhnt sie leicht auf.

Alex: „Verdammt."

Bobby: „ Lass mal sehen. Vielleicht gehen wir doch noch schnell zu einem Arzt."

Alex: „Na okay."

Alex kommt zum Bett herüber. Sie knöpft sich derweilen ihr Oberteil auf. Bobby kann einen kurzen Blick auf ihren leicht gebräunten Bauch werfen. Sie stellt sich mit dem Rücken vor Bobby. Er legt die Mappe weg, schwingt seine Beine aus dem Bett und setzt sich hinter Alex. Alex lässt das Oberteil auf den Boden hinunter gleiten. Sie nimmt ihre Haare zusammen und legt sie über ihre Schulter. Bobby fährt langsam mit der Hand an Alex Rücken entlang. Er berührt das große Hämatom. Alex erschauert unter Bobbys Berührung.

Es ist das erste mal, dass er einen Blick auf ihr Tattoo werfen kann. Ah, das stellt es also dar. Bisher konnte er ja immer nur Teile sehen.

Bobby: „ Oh man, das ist ein ganz schön großer blauer Fleck. Noch ist er richtig dunkel. Hat schon die Ausmaße meiner Hand. Aber es hat nicht geblutet."

Er beugt sich vor und berührt die Verletzung mit seinem Mund.

Bobby: „Die Stelle ist etwas wärmer als der Rest deiner Haut. Vielleicht nimmst du noch eine Schmerztablette. Ich habe welche in meinem Gepäck."

Alex: „Habe ich schon im Bad gemacht. Ich glaube sie wirkt langsam."

Bobby: „Was ist das für eine Narbe?"

Bobby streicht langsam mit seinen Fingern über Alex Körper. Die Narbe beginnt an ihrer Hüfte, zieht sich über den ganzen Rücken und verschwindet unter Alex linkem Arm. Bobby dreht Alex langsam um. Die Narbe endet kurz unter ihrer Brust. Sie muss schon sehr alt sein. Ist nur noch ein dünner heller Streifen.

Alex: „Darüber will ich jetzt nicht sprechen."

Bobby blickt Alex in die Augen und nickt. Er steht langsam auf und tritt zu ihr.

Alex: „Nimm mich mal bitte ganz fest in den Arm. Der Tag war so anstrengend und schrecklich. Ich brauche jetzt einfach jemanden der mir das Gefühl gibt, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommt "

Bobby nimmt Alex in den Arm und redet behutsam auf sie ein. Ihr Gesicht ruht an seiner Brust. Bobby drückt sein Gesicht in Alex Haare. Sie riechen leicht nach Alex Jasminshampoo. So verharren sie einige Minuten.

Auf einmal wird Bobby bewusst, dass er eine halbnackte Frau in den Armen hält, die er sehr mag und die er noch mehr respektiert. Aber er kann sich auch nicht von ihr lösen. Es ist so ein schönes Gefühl Alex endlich in den Armen zu Halten. Phantasien hatte er ja schon öfter über sich und Alex. Dafür arbeiten sie auch schon zulange zusammen um so etwas nicht zu haben. Sie ist so eine starke, unabhängige und selbstbewusste Frau. Er hat sie noch nie so hilflos gesehen.

Als sie sich von ihm löst, merkt er, dass sie geweint hat.

Bobby: „Was ist nur mit dir, Alex? So habe ich dich ja noch nie erlebt."

Alex: „Ach, es geht schon. Wenn ich in der richtigen Stimmung bin, erzähle ich dir davon. Aber jetzt will ich einfach nur deine Wärme und Nähe genießen."

Sie stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsst Bobby leicht auf den Mund. Bobbys Herz setzt für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus, um dann heftiger schlagend wieder einzusetzen.

Alex: „Es tut mir leid. Das war unbedacht." Sie tritt einen Schritt zurück und will nach ihrem Oberteil greifen.

Bobby: „Nein muss es nicht." Er beugt sich runter um Alex ebenfalls zu küssen. Es wird ein langer Kuss. Erst berühren sich ihre Lippen nur leicht. Bobby fast Alex in den Nacken, um sie noch näher an sich zu ziehen. Ihre Arme liegen leicht auf seinen Hüften. Als er langsam mit seiner Zunge über Alex Mund fährt, öffnet sie bereitwillig ihren Mund. Bobby setzt sich aufs Bett und zieht Alex auf seinen Schoß, so muss sie sich nicht so strecken. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösen sie sich von einander. Alex zieht Bobby das Unterhemd über den Kopf. Bobby fasst Alex um die Hüften und legt sie auf das Bett. Er streichelt sie. Sein Mund fährt über Alex Brüste. Er streift ihre Shorts ab. Sie küssen sich wieder diesmal noch fordernder und sehen sich lange in die Augen. Alex beginnt zu stöhnen aber nicht vor Lust sonder vor Schmerzen.

Bobby: „Soll ich aufhören. Tue ich dir weh?"

Alex: „Nein! Aber so geht das nicht. Mein Rücken schmerzt zu sehr."

Bobby: „Okay, lass es uns andersherum probieren."

Sie dreht sich auf den Bauch. Bobby küsst Alex Nacken, ihren Po. Seine Zunge fährt über ihre Narbe. Seine Hände gleiten an ihren Schenkeln hoch und wieder runter. Zum ruhen kommen sie zwischen Alex Beinen. Alex hat die Augen geschlossen und stöhnt leidenschaftlich.

Alex: „Warte noch kurz. Ich will noch ein Kondom holen."

Bobby: „Ich habe auch welche mit. Wir nehmen die, da weiß ich, dass sie passen."

Beide gucken sich an und fangen an zu lachen.

Alex: „Man oh man, womit haben wir beide denn gerechnet, was heute hier passiert."

Bobby neckend: „Zu meiner Verteidigung: Ich habe immer Kondome bei mir. Aber du siehst ja was passiert."

Alex: „Aber dass wir uns heute so nahe kommen, damit hätte ich nie gerechnet."

Bobby tritt zu Alex in der Hand die Schachtel mit den Kondomen.

Bobby: „Willst du, dass wir das hier jetzt abbrechen?"

Alex nimmt die Packung entgegen: „Nein!" Sie umarmt ihn und zieht ihm die Unterhose runter.

Bobby hebt Alex hoch und trägt sie zum Bett. Er setzt sich ins Bett mit dem Rücken an der Kopfstütze. Sie kniet sich auf Bobby. Ein Bein links, das andere rechts seiner ausgestreckten Gliedmaßen.

Es folgt ein weiterer langer Kuss. Alex reckt sich, damit Bobby ihre Brüste küssen kann. Bobby hebt sie leicht an, um in sie eindringen zu können. Beide stöhnen gleichzeitig auf. Alex lehnt sich leicht nach hinten. Sie stützt sich mit ihren Händen auf Bobbys Beinen ab und beginnt sich langsam auf und ab zu bewegen. Es erstaunt ihn wie schnell das Fremdartige vertraut wird. Seine Hände ruhen auf ihrer Hüfte. Er lehnt sich zurück und gibt sich ganz ihrem Tempo hin. Er genießt nur noch den Anblick der nackten Alex auf seinem Schoß und die sich überschlagenden Gefühle. Sein Atem wird immer heftiger. Er kann sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Ein lang gezogener Seufzer entweicht seiner Kehle. Er erreicht den Höhepunkt. Nur einen Augenblick später fällt Alex nach vorne und drückt sich ganz heftig an Bobbys Brust. Ein Zittern geht durch ihren Körper und sie bekommt ihren Orgasmus.

Alex löst sich langsam von Bobby. Ihre Augen öffnen sich wieder. Sie guckt in sein Gesicht. Seine Augen funkeln. Um seinen Mund spielt sein liebenswertes Lächeln. Ein Lächeln schummelt sich auch in ihr Gesicht. Sie beugt sich vor um ihn wieder und wieder zu küssen.

Alex und Bobby stehen vor einem der beiden bodentiefen offenen Fenstern. Sie gucken über den See. Es gibt nur noch eine Lichtquelle da draußen. Ein Kutter hat seine Positionslichter an. Die Nacht ist klar und die Sterne funkeln. Alex schmiegt sich an Bobby und er umarmt sie von hinten. Eine leichte Brise streichelt ihre nackten Körper. Alex beginnt zu sprechen. „Also die Narbe habe ich von…"


End file.
